


Nightfall

by Farasha



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: centi_porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-24
Updated: 2006-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're Turks. Nightfall is when business starts. A collection of drabbles for the centi_porn livejournal community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightfall

**01\. Kiss**

Reno could feel Rude's goatee scratching at his jaw as his partner sucked his tongue into his mouth. Reno looped his arms around Rude's neck and pressed closer into the kiss, deeper, the air leaving his lungs. Rude traced a hand up the line of buttons on Reno's shirt, popping them open as he went.

He somehow managed to get rid of Reno's shirt and get his pants open without breaking the kiss, and when he pushed his hand inside insistently, Reno had to pull back and gasp for breath.

**02\. Naked**

Reno didn't have much body shyness; being naked was just being human with no clothes on, after all. He slept in the nude, something Rude had discovered the third or fourth time Reno had crashed at his place, and sometimes couldn't be bothered to get dressed in the morning.

There was an advantage to it, Rude thought as he pushed his partner over the couch with his hand between Reno's shoulder blades, and unfastened his own pants. Reno squirmed a little, tossed his head, and then moaned as Rude ground his cock against his ass.

Easy access.

**03\. Arch**

Rude gripped Reno's hips hard enough to bruise and held him in place, fucking him with slow precision, hitting his prostate on every stroke. Reno almost _whined,_ trying to push back and meet Rude's thrusts, but Rude held him immobile.

"You fuckin' trying to _kill_ me?" he gasped, and opened his mouth to say something else, but Rude released one hip and grabbed the hair at the base of his skull, pulling his head forward to fasten his teeth on the arch at the nape of Reno's neck.

Reno shuddered and went still.

**04\. Tremble**

Rude's muscles trembled slightly in the aftermath of orgasm, and he pulled his cock from Reno's mouth with a low, pleased sigh. Reno slid up his body, grinding against his thigh as a reminder that he hadn't gotten off yet.

"Gonna help me out, partner?"

"Sucking cock gets you that hard?" Rude asked, wrapping his hand around Reno through his slacks.

"Nuh. Fuck. Just yours, baby. You taste good. Wanna taste?" And then Reno's tongue was in his mouth, bitter with come, as he rocked into Rude's hand. "So _good,_ Rude," he said.

"Slut," Rude accused, but Reno only nodded.

**05\. Bite**

Rude liked to bite, but it was all right because Reno liked the rough stuff. It was a reminder that he was _here_ and this was _now,_ and he wasn't still sleeping under a bridge strung out on dirty mako.

Rude bit his collarbone hard enough to draw blood, a small trickle that ran down his chest, and Reno's eyes fell half-closed as Rude licked it away. Reno must have made a noise – not a normal one – because Rude asked, "Too rough?"

"When is it too rough for me?" Reno asked, his voice husky, and clawed him closer.

**06\. Warmth**

Reno leaned into the warmth of Rude's chest, tapping his nightstick on his thigh in a way that kept everyone else on the train car at least half a foot away from them.

"Fuckin' crowded in here, yo," Reno drawled. Rude made an agreeing noise that turned into a slightly disapproving noise once Reno's hand snaked back and cupped his balls. "Boring train ride, too."

Rude's hand tightened on his hip in warning, but Reno ignored him, squeezing Rude's growing erection through his pants.

"Those pants need to stay clean," Rude reminded him in an admirably level voice.

**07\. Rip**

Reno latched onto Rude as soon as he shut the door behind him, loosening his tie and fumbling with the buttons. "Thought Tseng would _never_ shut up." He scowled and pulled, ripping the shirt down the line of buttons.

"You keep ruining my uniforms," Rude said, pulling him back by the ponytail and tossing him onto the couch.

"Buy new ones," Reno snapped, pushing back against the tug on his hair and the hand on his hip. "Come on, I've been hard since we blew the fucking building up."

Rude pushed two fingers in dry and Reno cursed shakily.

**08\. Ice**

The guy's skull had been harder than Rude thought, and now he sat with his hand in a bucket of ice, soothing his bruised knuckles.

"Shoulda let _me_ dent his head in," Reno said, straddling his lap.

"Probably," Rude said, taking his hand out of the ice and flexing experimentally. It wasn't broken, at least. Reno took the hand gently and nipped his wrist, sucking his fingers into his mouth.

"Careful," Rude said.

"Mmm-hmmm," Reno murmured around his fingers, gently drawing his tongue along the pads. Rude pulled his fingers from Reno's mouth and dragged them across his lip.

**09\. Blind**

Without the lights on, it was the kind of dark where you stretched your eyes wide to catch any bit of light you could. But there was no light to catch. Reno grabbed Rude's arm, pulling the solid, reassuring body against his. "It's _really_ dark in here."

Rude cupped his ass in one hand and kept the other out to feel for the wall, backing Reno up against it and unfastening his pants.

The wall at his back and the presence at his front drove the last sense of vulnerability from Reno, and he squirmed against his partner.

**10\. Couldn't**

"-couldn't have possibly found a way around it, you know, and-" Reno was still bitching about the lecture they had gotten from Tseng, and Rude was getting tired of it.

"You fucked up," he pointed out.

"Man, fuck that!" Reno said, turning around abruptly and glaring at him. "How in fucking Odin's fucking name was _I_ supposed to fucking know that-"

Rude grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him, roughly, biting down on his lip. "You fucked up," he repeated, and kissed Reno again before he could start protesting.

**11\. Restraint**

"I'm terribly sorry," Rude said slowly. "It seems my partner is in need of a lesson in restraint." Their target garbled something around his broken jaw. "Allow me to correct the problem." Rude fired once.

Reno was all over him, the bloodstained nightstick dangling from his wrist. "Were you serious about that lesson, partner?" he asked, trailing his mouth from Rude's collarbone to his ear.

"Dead serious," Rude grabbed him by his collar and pulled him away.

Rude went slowly, loving the way Reno got worked up after a hunt, how wild he got.

**12\. Repose**

"I'm fuckin' bored."

"You've said that twelve times in the past fifteen minutes," Rude said.

"'Cause I'm _bored,_ yo," Reno said. He got up from his desk and slid into Rude's lap, deftly taking the files from his hand. "Come on, we got off an hour ago. Relax. Unwind a little."

Rude picked Reno up by his hips and perched him on the edge of his desk, licking his way down the partially undone buttons of his shirt. "Want me to fuck you like this? Right here?"

"Boss would be getting a free show on the cameras," Reno pointed out.

**13\. Wake**

Reno felt Rude's muscle's tense – finally – and pulled back, swirling his tongue over the head of Rude's cock. "About time you woke up," he said, and immediately got back to what he was going.

"What's the occasion?" Rude asked, impressing Reno yet again with his ability to keep his tone steady, even when Reno was working on him.

Reno made an I-don't-know noise in his throat, and Rude's hand tightened on Reno's shoulder. His hips bucked once, twice, and then he came down Reno's throat. "It's a nice way to wake up, that's all."

Rude stroked his hair. "Thank you."

**14\. Strain**

"Stay still," Rude said. "You don't want to strain your stitches." He braced his elbows beside Reno's body and leaned down for a slow, languid kiss.

"Nah – hhh – that'd be a – real – bad – idea." Reno's hands shook a little where they held on to Rude's arms, and his eyes fell half-closed. He stopped trying to rock back and meet Rude's thrusts, just holding on through it.

"You do a lot of stupid shit," Rude said, wrapping one hand around Reno's cock.

"Yeah, but – there, that's good. But I – always come through it." A lazy, self-assured smile spread across Reno's face.

**15\. Use**

Reno discovered the secondary use for his nightstick shortly after he and Rude began sleeping together. It was a blatant phallic symbol. Now all he usually had to do to get Rude's attention was run it across his lips – an invitation.

Today, Rude was busy. "You want it that bad, then fuck yourself with it," he said.

"You wanna see me do it?" Reno asked, swiping his tongue across the baton. "Suck it nice and slick, and fuck myself with it? Right here?"

Nothing Reno did could surprise him anymore, Rude reminded himself. He stared straight into Reno's eyes, daring.


End file.
